


A Special Treat

by KinkyFox



Series: Hidden Princess [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Allison Argent, Dirty Talk, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Allison calls someone's name out while she's with Peter, it opens up a whole world of possibilities that he knows he needs to explore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Treat

After Allison's brief rebellion, she seemed to calm down, become as compliant as he expected from her, and in turn, he paid her attention - getting her off when he thought she deserved it, making her beg for things that he made sure she craved, always pushing her that little bit more to see other ways he could manipulate her mind and body. She enjoyed the things they did together, she could deny it all she wanted, but in the throws of passion, it was a very different story.

He stepped back from the bed to look over his slave - a low buzzing was coming from the plug he had pressed into her ass, trying to train it up to take him, and she whimpered from behind the ball gag stuffed into her mouth, drool running down her chin and over her breasts. She was desperate to be touched, had begged for it over and over until he'd put the gag in her mouth, and Peter sighed at himself, deciding it best to put her out of her misery.

Moving forward, he carefully removed the gag from her mouth, licking up the spit from her chin, and in turn running his tongue over her lips, allowing them to feel moisture again. Allison didn't kiss back - never did - but still whimpered, looking into Peter's eyes.

"Is something the matter, Princess?" He frowned, casually moving his hands down to her nipples, pinching them. She cried out again, writhing on the bed.

"Please sir, please let me cum."

"And how do you want to cum, hmm? You want to play with yourself like a slut?"

"I.... no, sir." She hesitated, closing her eyes as the vibrations in her ass pushed her closer, but she knew she needed Peter's permission to cum this time. "I... want your cock." 

Peter glanced down at his already erect cock, knowing that'd be no problem, and happy that she admitted what she wanted without him needing to encourage her too much, he slid into her, his body over her's.

"You like that, Princess? You like me fucking you like a whore?" He hissed, and Allison moaned. Peter was sure she wouldn't last much longer.

"Yes! Thank you sir! Harder!" She shouted out, gripping onto Peter tightly. "I'm close, I... please may I cum?"

"Yes, girl. Yes you can." Peter nodded, feeling generous, and getting permission, Allison moved faster to meet the thrusts.

"Yes! Please, fuck me daddy, fuck me hard daddy, that's it! I'm coming!" She screamed out, her eyes slammed shut as Peter felt her explode, his own climax growing closer, and he pulled out, pressing his cock into her mouth, filling it to the brim, and watching her swallow it down. 

Petting her body before finding some food for her, Peter moved through to the couch, thinking things over. Sure of what she'd said. It gave Peter an idea. One Allison would surely hate him for. Unless there were definitely desires deep down that she was keeping to herself.

It didn't take too much to lure his victim into his trap. Enough obvious clues around would have him running to the wolf, and almost as soon as Chris Argent appeared, Peter was drugging him. A high dosage, a concoction of things stolen from Deaton's office, that would leave him with no memory of the next few hours, but mellow and compliant. Despite him wishing he could remember, it was too risky. He didn't need the police at his door.

He smirked as he opened the door, finding Allison exactly where he'd left her - on her knees in the corner of the lounge, facing the wall. He left Chris for a second to stroke her hair, telling her in a low voice to stay where she was, that she'd get her gift soon enough, before he took Chris through to the bedroom.

Soon, he was able to remove Chris' clothes, and direct him to lie on the bed, considering cuffing his wrists, but deciding against it at the last minute, curious exactly what he'd do.

"Come into the bedroom, Princess." Peter called, moving to the bedroom door so that he could lock it once she entered, her eyes falling on her bed, spinning to look at Peter.

"How could you!" She yelled, raising a hand to hit him, but Peter grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm just giving you what you wanted, Princess... Remember? You begging your daddy to fuck you?"

"I didn't mean this!" Her heartrate, as always, gave her away, and Peter was pleased to find that he was right.

"So you don't dream of daddy tying you in a chair... watching you writhe... begging for him..."

"No! I don't! That's sick, why would you even think that?!"

"Ally..." Allison turned as she heard her dad's voice, half conscious. His cock twitched slightly, and Allison swallowed hard, trying not to stare at it. Peter stroked her ass, nudging her towards him. "Come sit on daddy's lap, sweetheart... " Allison looked back at Peter, unsure of what to do. She knew she should shout, scream, make sure he knew what was going on, that she was here, and he could send someone to come and get her. But at the same time...

"Will... he remember anything?" Allison closed her eyes, shuddering that she was even considering this. 

"Not a thing, Princess. Not that he was here at all." Peter said softly, taking her hand, and wrapping it around Chris' cock, guiding it up and down. It only took a few strokes before Peter moved his hand all together, Allison making the movements herself. It felt so comfortable in her hand, not like she ever thought it would be, and she needed more. As her dad moved a hand to stroke her ass, Allison lowered her mouth to him, sucking on the head of his cock, bobbing her head up and down slowly. Soon, Chris threaded the fingers of his free hand through her hair, guiding her and setting the pace, forcing her mouth further down his cock.

"Yeah... Feels so good... Good whore... Mm yeah... s' what I pay you for..." Chris groaned, thrusting up into her mouth. Whether her dad knew it really was her or not, or if he thought she was some hooker, Allison wasn't sure. But she did everything she was told regardless, getting wetter and wetter at how wrong this was. How many nights she dreamt of this. A small part of her never wanting it to end, wanting to keep him there with her so she could do this over and over again, and no one would know. Peter simply watched, sitting on the chair in the corner, stroking his cock inside his pants. He loved the idea of sharing his pet, letting people see just how dirty and broken she could be, but to have her own father be the first person he shared her with was turning out to be better than he ever hoped for.

"Looks like he's all hard for you now, Princess... Maybe you should give him what he wants." He said, lowly, Allison groaning even at the thought of it. 

"But he's... I shouldn't..." Allison said, glancing back at Peter.

"You just sucked his cock without question... You don't think you're already a dirty daddy fucker?" Peter smirked, a blush covering Allison's cheeks, and he knew his words were manipulating her. That after being with him for so long, she was able to get turned on by them. Watching as she climbed up onto Chris' lap, he knew he was right.

Holding onto her father's cock with one hand, Allison positioned it at her entrance, before she sunk down, gasping as she was suddenly filled with his cock. Resting her hands on his chest, she started bouncing up and down, throwing her head back at how dirty she felt. Soon, Chris raised his hands, resting his thick, calloused fingers onto her hips, guiding her downward thrusts.

"You look just like my little Ally... You have... no idea how much I wanted to drill her sweet pussy..." He slurred, Allison moaning even more, hearing his words.

"I'm here daddy... Being your good little girl... Riding your cock like a good girl..." She muttered, thrusting down harder, lowering her body to be flush against his, pressing her breasts against his chest, and forcing her tongue into his mouth, licking around his entire mouth, wanting to drink in as much of him as she could. Chris took over the thrusting, holding onto her hips still with a vice-like grip, sure to leave bruises, as he thrust up inside her.

Peter moved closer to the bed, wondering curiously if he should join in like he planned, or if this was more than enough for him for the time being. Deciding partially on the former, he moved to their toy box, and pulled out a medium sized plug - bigger than he'd been training Allison to use, but not so much that it would hurt her. Stroking her back as Chris shook her body with thrusts, he lubed up the toy generously, before pressing the tip into Allison's ass.

"Beg for it, pet." He muttered, slapping her ass sharply, hearing her whimper.

"Sir, please... Please stick your toy in my ass. Thank you for this, sir, thank you..." Peter nodded to himself, pressing the rest of the plug into her without hesitation, and once it was firmly inside, he switched the vibrations on, listening with delight as she squealed.

"Daddy... daddy I'm so close..." She panted, kissing and licking her way across his face and neck, biting the skin softly, feeling his beard scratch against her face.

"Wanna come in you baby... Fill your pretty hole all up... Breed you like some werewolf bitch..." Chris groaned, pinching her hips hard. "My sweet, sweet Ally..."

"Daddy... please can I come? Please please?" Allison locked eyes with him, falling more and more into lust, screaming out as Chris nodded once, her hips moving faster, desperate to ride her daddy out for as long as possible. A few grunts fell from Chris mouth as he began to come too, gripping onto Allison's ass and holding her close, forcing his cum deep, his eyes closing afterwards, his lips resting on Allison's throat, sucking and biting a mark there - a claiming one that made Allison wet all over again, knowing that for days to come, she'd see her daddy's mark. Know how he claimed her.

"Filthy whore..." He muttered, quickly falling asleep from the concoction Peter had supplied him with.

"Yes daddy... Your filthy whore... Your's and my owner's filthy whore..." She lay her head on Chris' chest, glancing over at Peter. "... Thank you, sir."

"You're very welcome, Princess. You put on a good show for me." Peter nodded, moving back over to her to switch the butt plug off, but not remove it. "You want to stay stuffed with your daddy's cock for a little longer? Want him to cum inside you all over again?"

"Yes sir..." Answering Peter was somehow easier with her face turned away from him, her focus on her father, and the sweat that coated both of them from the intense session of sex.

"Then this could hurt." Was Peter's only warning before he spread Allison's pussy wide, and slowly, nudged his cock in beside Chris, Allison letting a sob out. "You can take it, Princess... My pretty slut... Your daddy's sexy little girl. You took my knot, you can take this." Allison nodded slowly, clinging to her dad as Peter slipped in, moving slowly. In his sleep, Chris groaned, stirring slightly, beginning to move his hips slowly too, the two cocks thrusting inside of Allison beginning to hit the right spots, her sobs turning into panting. She was being stretched past her limits again, she knew, but it was two people she loved having inside her - somehow, that made it okay.

"Fuck me... Please fuck me with your cocks..." Allison whispered, growing closer to her next orgasm herself. Chris moved his hands to her breasts, stroking her body all over, while Peter kept his grip on her hips, focusing on what he was doing, and what Chris was doing. It wasn't long before both cocks in her pussy were exploding at the same time, Allison throwing her head back, but not quite reaching a second orgasm herself yet.

"You want me to plug your pussy, Princess? Keep mine and your daddy's cum inside you?" Peter asked, knowing she refused in the past, but maybe, just maybe this was enough to push her into agreement. He smiled as she nodded, and Peter quickly pulled out of her, grabbing another toy from the box, and with some maneuvering, pulled Chris' cock out of her whole, fucking her with the toy with a few quick, sharp thrusts before she was coming over the toy herself, then pressed it deep inside her.

Looking up at the bed, he saw that the intensity had been enough to make Allison pass out, and nodding to himself, he began to make plans to move Chris out of his house, and into the middle of the woods somewhere, where Chris would wake up, unsure of how he'd got there. And never knowing where his seed could have planted itself.


End file.
